When The Clock Stopped
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: 'Aku benci semuanya' Itu yang ada di otakku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dilahirkan, dunia ini seperti penjara.. tapi ada sesuatu yang menyadariku dari semuanya, seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku. Menasehatiku setiap waktu. Matt X Mello, Rated: T. RnR?
1. Awal Dari Semuanya

**Pagi/Siang/Malem Readers! Maaf si aouthor ini enggak tau kapan waktu kalian ngebaca Fic ini [Maaf] Kenapa aku lagi mau nulis tentang Mello ya? Mungkin karena Cuma 'Image' Mello yang cocok. Ayo dibaca!**

**Semua Fic ini Mello POV**

_**Dunia ini gelap… Aku benci ada di dunia… Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan? Apa tujuan hidupku? Aku enggak ngerti, kenapa aku selalu diabaikan? Aku bingung, aku benci semuanya, semua orang, semua makhluk hidup. AKU BENCI SEMUANYA!**_

When The Clock Stopped

Hari ini aku akan mengurung diri di kamar, bolos dari pelajaran, bolos dari semua suruhan orang, dan aku hanya akan tidur diam di bawah selimutku. Kemarin pagi, aku berusaha untuk berkomunikasi pada yang lain, untuk lebih terbuka pada orang-orang .

**Flashback**

"Matt, ne~~ Matt" Aku menarik baju Matt, Matt sedang minum sirup sambil berbicara pada Near, Matt menengok ke belekang "Sebentar Mello, kau tak lihat aku sedang berbicara?" Katanya dengan nada marah lalu kembali berbicara kepada Near. Aku berlari ke arah L

"L… aku mau nanya…" Kataku duduk di sebelah L yang sedang makan permen -Dan manisan lainnya—di sofa sambil nonton TV "Hm?" Kata L terus memperhatikan TV "L… Aku mau nanya bentar" Kataku mengambil sedikit permen di toples yang sedang L makan "Jangan diambil Mell!" Kata L marah yang langsung menarik toples itu menjauh dariku, lalu ia kembali menonton. Aku berlari ke arah kak Watari, biasanya hanya kak Watari-lah yang biasanya akan mendengarkanku

"Watari Nii-san" kataku tersenyum kepadanya yang sedang mengetik di laptopnya, kelihatan serius sekali dari matanya yang tajam -Biasanya matanya lembut-"Jangan ganggu aku sekarang Mello" Katanya serius sambil terus menekan tombol-tombol itu. "Watari nii-san. Persediaan coklatku habis, ada sisanya enggak? Tempatnya dimana?" Tanyaku, persediaan coklatku habis kemarin, dan sisanya disimpan Watari Nii-san. "Di laci itu, yang di samping sofa TV" Kata Watari tanpa menatapku sedikitpun. Aku berlari ke laci itu dengan marah

"L…" Kataku lesu "Jangan sekarang Mello" Katanya tetap menonton, "Huh!" Aku mengambil beberapa coklat lalu berlari ke kamar. Aku hanya keluar kamar jika ada pelajaran dan makan

**End of Flashback**

"Mello, waktunya makan siang" Kata Matt mengetok pintu kamarku, aku diam "…" "Mello!" Kata Matt mengetuk pintu kamarku lebih kencang "…" Aku tetap diam "Mello! Kalau kamu enggak keluar sampai hitungan ke-tiga, aku akan mengambil makananmu!" Kata Matt berteriak "…" Aku diam, berpikir sejenak. Persediaan coklatku habis dimakan, perutku akan sakit jika tidak makan "Satu!" Katanya memulai hitungan. Jika aku makan, aku harus diam agar amarahku reda "Dua!" Pintu terbuka, aku berjalan tanpa melihat Matt yang akan melontarkan angka yang terakhir… Tiga. "Mello! Tunggu!" Laki-laki ber-google itu berlari ke arah-ku yang berjalan dengan tenang, tapi tentu aku masih marah "Ada apa denganmu Mell?" Tanya orang itu, kau tahu apa responku? Ya, tidak ada "Mell!" Dia mengguncang guncangkan pundakku, aku berbalik dan mendorongnya "Mello?" Matt tidak percaya, aku akan mendorong sahabatku sendiri "Kenapa Mell?" Tanya Matt. Aku kembali berjalan

"Mello! Dengarkan aku!" Teriak Matt meraih tanganku "Le…" Aku berkata tidak jelas, Matt merinding. Tangannya bergetar "Lepaskan…" Kataku lagi, Matt tetap memegang tanganku erat "LEPASKAN AKU!" Aku melepaskan tangan Matt dengan paksa lalu berlari keluar Wammy House "Mello!" Teriak Matt mengejarku dengan sekuat tenaga "Jangan kejar aku!" Aku dan Matt basah, kami diluar Wammy House, di luar hujan. Aku berhenti, Matt yang kaget melihatku berhenti juga berhenti beberapa meter dariku "Kenapa Mell? Kenapa kamu bertindak sejauh ini? Apa alasannya?" Tanya Matt berteriak "Aku benci kalian… AKU BENCI KALIAN!" Kataku berteriak labih kencang dari pada yang di dalam Wammy House tadi, Matt berlari ke arahku "Kenapa kau membenciku Mell?" Tanya Matt memelukku, berusaha menenangkanku yang sedang menangis

"…" Aku diam sesaat, Matt memperkuat pelukannya. Aku yakin, ia tak ingin kehilanganku "Kalian.. Kalian.." Aku berusahan mendorong Matt, tapi Matt lebih kuat "Ceritakan Mell, aku akan mendengarkan" bisiknya di samping telingaku "Kau ingat kejadian kemarin? Saat aku berusaha berkomunikasi dengan yang lain?" tanyaku kepadanya, ia mengangguk " Saat itu kau sedang berbicara kepada Near, kau tak mendengarkanku. L sedang menonton TV, ia tak mendengarkanku juga. Watari Nii-san sedang mengetik, ia juga tidak mendengarkanku, makanya.. aku berharap.." Kata-kataku terpotong "Kau salah Mell…" Ia melihat ke arahku dengan lebut tapi tetap memeluku lembut "Itu salahmu, kau mengganggu orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatan. Kau bisa berkomunikasi kepada orang yang sedang diam. Mengganggu orang tidak baik Mell" kata Matt lembut, ia memelukku lagi. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya -Mello lebih pendek dari Matt- "Aku enggak pernah salah… Aku yakin, aku enggak pernah salah Matt… Aku… Aku…" Aku teridam, Matt menunggu kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan berikutnya. Aku mendorong Matt "Mell, manusia tidak ada yang sempurna… Aku punya kekurangan, begitupun kau Mell" Kata Matt lembut dengan tatapannya yang lembut juga. Kami makin basah, hujan makin deras "Matt, kembalilah ke Wammy House" Kataku, Matt tersentak "Aku enggak akan kembali tanpamu Mell" Katanya lagi memelukku "Lepaskan aku Matt" Kataku memintanya sambil mendorongnya

"Mell, kau perlu tahu, semua yang ada di dalam sana menunggumu. Berjanjilah kamu mau kembali" Katanya "Aku berjanji akan kembali.." kataku, Matt tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya "Ayo kembali" Ia menarik tanganku "Enggak…" kataku, satu butir air mata menetes "Kamu udah janji Mell" Ia berbalik menghadapku yang sedang menangis, sepertinya "Enggak…" kataku berlari pergi "Enggak sampai kalian berubah! Aku benci kalian!" Teriakku berlari ke arah hutan di samping Wammy House 'Dream Forest' "Mello!" Matt berteriak "Mau apa lagi, ia harus menepati janjinya" Kata Matt masuk ke dalam W.H

**Nah.. Gimana? Gimana? Nanti di chap ke dua, Mello akan bertemu seseorang. Penasaran? Aku juga! He he he**

**RnR?**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	2. Dream Forest

**Reader-ku yang terhormat [Terlalu formal], hallo reader-ku yang tercinta [Terlalu penyayang], hallo readers! [Sempurna], ini Chap.2 yang GaJe, Abal, dll. Silahkan baca bagi yang nekat, selamat membaca!**

**Semua Fic ini mello POV**

_**Aku berlari, terus berlari… Aku berlari ke dalam 'Dream Forest', hutan yang akan menjadikan mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Aku ingin bertemu 'Dia', sebenarnya… Aku tak tahu siapa itu 'Dia'… Tapi aku akan mencari tahu**_

"Mello!" Suara orang-orang yang mencariku terdengar di telingaku yang sudah ada di tengah-tengah hutan yang gelap ini "Kenapa…" Kataku berhenti berlari "Kenapa kalian mencariku?" Tanyaku, perlahan… Aku bersandar di sebuah pohon lalu duduk di depan pohon itu "Bukankah kalian senang jika aku tidak ada?" Kataku lagi memegang keningku menunjukkan kalau aku itu bingung "Aku juga senang jika kalian tidak ada" Kataku mulai tertawa "Bahkan aku berharap… Ha, ha, ha… Ka-kalian tidak pernah hidup… Ha, ha, ha" Kataku lagi… Aku tertawa makin keras "HA HA HA!" Aku tertawa tebahak-bahak, bahkan… Aku tak tau kenapa aku tertawa

Aku mulai berdiri, aku berjalan… Makin kedalam hutan ini makin gelap, aku lapar… Aku belum makan, aku lapar, sangat lapar "Itu apa?" tanyaku yang melihat cahayanya di depanku, cahaya itu putih, cahaya itu terang "Inikah… Dream Forest?" Aku menyentuh cahaya itu, cahaya itu hangat. Perasaan hangat ini… Sama seperti saat Matt memelukku "Aaa!" Aku berteriak yang terbawa oleh cahaya itu, cahaya itu berputar-putar kencang. Aku pingsan

"Uh…" Aku mulai menegakkan kepalaku, posisiku sekarang sedang terlentang. Samar-samar, di depanku terlihat seorang wanita berbaju putih, berambut putih, dan memakai mehkota daun olive [Itu mahkota jaman dulu] "Kau sudah bangun?" Katanya berdiri dari sebuah kursi besar. Aku berdiri "Ya… Aku sudah bangun" "Siapa kamu?" Tanyaku melanjutkan "Perhatikan aku baik-baik, kau akan tahu" Katanya, aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Semuanya putih, lalu aku memperhatikannya "Kamu… Kamu itu 'Dia'" Kataku tak percaya, wanita serba putih berambut panjang itu adalah 'Dia'? Benarkah itu? "Hei, hei, hei… Namaku bukan 'Dia', namaku Olive" Katanya tersenyum "Aku sudah mendengar permintaanmu" Katanya memintaku kemari, aku berjalan ke arahnya, aku berdiri tepat di depannya "Kau sudah mendengar permintaanku?" Kataku tak percaya, Olive mengangguk "Dan, apakan kau akan mengabulkannya?" Tanyaku "Jika itu harapan terbesarmu… Ya" Katanya, aku tersenyum gembira "Tapi ingat, permintaan seseorang akan dikabulkan hanya SEKALI, maka… Jangan menyesali permintaanmu" Katanya, aku mengangguk. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah hidup tanpa orang-orang di Wammy House "Mundur…" Kata Olive, aku mundur beberapa langkah. Olive mengangkat tongkat kayu-nya, cahaya bersinar dari puncak tongkat itu. Cahaya itu terang, sangat terang, mataku silau. Aku pingsan lagi

"Uh…" Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan, aku sudah di Dream Forest lagi, sekelilingku gelap. Aku berlari ke arah Wammy House, butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai ke sana "Matt" Aku berkata seperti itu terus selama perjalanan, aku tersandung "ah" Aku berkata pelan seperti itu sebelum aku tersandung akar yang besar, tubuhku penuh tanah, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahiku. Aku mencoa berdiri, tapi tidak bisa. Kaki kananku berdarah, darah itu mengalir dari lutut sampai mata kaki "Kenapa ini?" Tanyaku pelan kapada diriku sendiri. Tujuanku sekarang adalah Wammy House, aku ingin melihat apakah masih ada orang di sana atau tidak. Jika masih ada, berarti Olive itu tidak ada a.k.a 'Fake', jika tidak ada… Berarti Olive itu benar-benar ada, aku tertidur dalam keadaan duduk di depan pohon

"Uh…Aku, dimana?" kataku yang mulai bangun dari tidurku, saat terbangun kakiku sudah sembuh. Tepatnya, aku tak tahu kejadian yang aku alami beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku mulai berlari kea rah Wammy House, cahaya mulai tampak di depanku. Makin lama, cahaya itu makin besar. Aku sudah tiba di Wammy House

Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, aku masuk ke dalam "Halo! Apakah ada orang?" Tanyaku setengah berteriak, tak ada jawaban "Matt? Kamu di-ma-na…" Aku berhenti di depan meja makan, semua orang tidak bergerak, Matt sedang tertunduk menangis di atas kursinya, Near sedang melempar mainannya ke atas. Mainan itu tidak jatuh, melainkan diam di udara. Watari sedang member saus di hotdog-nya yang kini sudah dingin, saus itu diam di udara. Semua orang diam, tak ada yang bergerak, tak ada yang bernafas "Hmm…" Aku melihat orang-orang itu yang bagiku sekarang hanyalah figura konyol

"H… Ha…Ha, ha, ha!" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak…

TBC

**Eh? Kenapa berhenti di tengah-tengah? Nggak tau deh…  
Eh, eh, eh.. Readers, pada mau review ya? Pasti banyak typo-nya. Enternya kurang sama enggak jelas kan? Ngaku deh… BTW, review ya… Cuma enam huruf kok, R-E-V-I-E-W**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
**


	3. One Day Whitout Everyone

**When The Clock Stopped Chapter 3 mulai! Maaf ya readers, updatenya lama *Lama? LAMA BANGET!* Disuruh belajar terus, maklum, mau UASBN TT_TT. Ok, Mulai!**

Mello membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu berbaring di kasurnya. Hatinya senang, sangat senang

_L yang pendiam hilang_

_Watari yang sibuk hilang_

_Near yang kekanak-kanakan hilang, dan…_

_Matt yang __**pengasih**__ juga hilang…_

_Ah, indahnya hidup tanpa mereka_

Mello membuka matanya, sudah pagi. Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan 'Tidak ada makanan' Pikirnya dalam hati 'Gimana caranya aku makan?' Tanyanya lagi

Mello tak bisa masak, yang biasa memasak adalah Watari

Ah! Coklat! Barang itu terlintas di otak Mello begitu saja. Dibukanya kotak persediaan coklatnya itu. JRENGG… Kosong

"KOSONG?" Mello berteriak sekencang-kencangnya

Mello tak berani keluar sendiri, yang biasa membelikannya coklat adalah L

'Aku tidak nafsu makan lagi' kata Mello meletakkan kotak itu ke tempatnya semula 'Aku mau main' Katanya berjalan ke arah XBOX yang biasa dimainkan Near. JRENGG… Rusak

"RUSAK?" Jerit Mello yang melihat kabel XBOX itu putus 'Pasti berantem sama Matt' Pikir Mello 'Aku kesepian…' Kata Mello berbaring di sofa

Pikiran jahil melintasi otak Mello tiba-tiba. Ia berlari ke arah kamarnya, mengambil spidol warna-warni lalu berlari ke ruang makan dimana semua orang diam

Skip time,

Sudah 3 jam Mello diam duduk di sofa memikirkan ini,

_Apakah aku salah?_

_Apakah aku salah memilih jawaban?_

_Apakah aku salah memilih sendiri?_

_Apakah aku kesepian?_

_Apakah aku…_

_Apakah aku sendirian sekarang?_

_Aku… Aku… Tak tahu apa yang aku harus lakukan tanpa mereka…_

_Aku… Tak mengerti apa yang ada di hatiku…_

_Apakah aku tak punya hati?_

_Aku sangat… Sangat kehilangan semangat hidup…_

_Matt… Aku kehilangan dirinya…_

_Matt sekarang hanyalah patung yang bersedih…_

_Matt sekarang hanyalah seorang yang tak melakukan apa-apa…_

_Matt sekarang… Tidak mencintaiku…_

_Tak ada yang mencintaiku… Aku hanyalah seorang sampah yang… Hanya memikirkan diri sendiri…_

_Aku hanyalah… Aku hanyalah orang yang tak mempunyai hati…_

_Tak mempunyai perasaan… Perasaanku… Entah kemana…_

_Hatiku sudah hitam, aku tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa… Duniaku gelap…_

_Bahkan Olive pun…_

_Tunggu, OLIVE! Dialah pemecah masalah kesepianku ini!_

_Aku harus mencarinya, harus!_

Dengan sekejap, Mello berdiri, memakai jaketnya yang ada di kamar lalu berlari ke luar

**TBC**

**Hehe… Maaf ya chapter kali ini pendek banget, lagie nggak niat ngetiknya… Otakku sudah berisi hal-hal UASBN dan UN a.k.a 'Blank'. Maaf!**


End file.
